


"Cadillac Wash"

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumple prepares to wash his car and Belle offers to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Cadillac Wash"

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic for a while and the behind the scenes pictures of Rumple with his car pushed me to finally write it. I edited this myself again, so you know, it’s not perfect. Please let me know what you think. *Happy Reading*

The sun beams down on Rumplestiltskin’s treasured black Cadillac, hardening the mud and grass that’s cemented on it’s surface. Rumple stands in his driveway staring at the filthy car, picking off caked on mud from the wheel. He knew it would get like this after yesterday’s drive through the woods, Belle insisted he’d take her on. It was raining and she wanted to go out for a drive, so she begged her husband to take her. Rumple didn’t want to take the car out. He knew how the it would look the next day, but he can almost never say no to his wife. Now he’s stuck with a chore he tried to avoid, Rumple must wash his car.

Rumple gets into his car and drives it to the back yard. He doesn’t want anyone from town catching him doing any physical work. After parking the car in the grass, he heads to the garage to collect the items he needs for the job. He grabs the water bucket, sponges, car wash solution and garden hose, then walks back to the car.

Inside the house, Belle sits in the living room reading a new book. She begins to notice Rumple hasn’t bugged her in awhile and wonders what he could be doing. She sits the book down and searches the house, but Rumple is nowhere to be found. The last place she checks is the kitchen, but she doesn’t find him there either. Belle walks over to the sink and looks out the window. To her surprise, she spots Rumple’s car in the back garden. Belle stands in the window and waits. She wants to see what her husband is up too.

Rumple walks from around the corner, carrying all of the items and dragging the heavy hose across the yard. He sits the bucket down and starts untangling the hose. He gets frustrated by the tedious task, so he snaps his fingers and magically untangles it.

Bell knows exactly what her husband is about to do and wants to get in on the fun. She hurries upstairs to change her clothes and meets with Rumple outside.

As Rumple is filling the water bucket, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to the site of his wife, wearing only his white button down shirt. “You just couldn’t help but to put on one of my shirts.”

"Of course not." She smiles, wrapping her arms around him and gives him a kiss.

"Well, I can’t complain." He kisses her again "So, did you come out here to help, or is this just an excuse to wear my shirt?"

Belle smiles at him and giggles. “I couldn’t let you have all the fun.” She picks up the bucket and walks over to the car.

Rumple follows behind her, carrying the water hose. He beings straying the car with jet setting on the hose, knocking off large pieces of hardened mud.

Belle dips her sponge in the bucket of water solution and washes the hood.

Rumple makes his way to the front of the car, as Belle is bending over washing the grill and bumper. The white shirt she wears doesn’t do much for covering her and he notices she isn’t wearing any panties. “You didn’t come out here to help me at all,” he says to himself, resetting the hose from jet to shower and sprays her from behind.

She jumps up and quickly turns around. “Hey ! Why did you do that?”

"You know why." He grins and sprays the front of her shirt.

She screams and laughs loudly, as she tries to shield herself from the icy cold water. “Okay, okay.”

He cuts off the stream and gazes at her body through the transparent shirt. “You’re not even wearing a bra.”

"I don’t need a bra to help you wash a car."

"You never came out here to help me wash it."

"How can you say I didn’t come out to help you? I’m cleaning the car aren’t I?" She turns back around and soaks the sponge, then continues washing the bumper.

Rumple stares at her, as she’s bent over in front of him, her ass and cunt in full view. He closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to get her image out of his mind. He really wants to get the car clean and gawking at her is nothing but a distraction. He drops the hose and gets inside the Cadillac, needing a moment to collect his thoughts. Rumple never knew that washing the car would lead him so diverted.

Belle notices her husband avoiding her, so she picks up her bucket and walks to the drivers side where he sits. She dumps the water onto the car and begins washing the top. Her breast press against the window, slipping and sliding with the movements of her arms.

Rumple can see her hard nipples gliding across the glass. This woman isn’t going to stop. He crawls to the other side and exits the car. “I know what you’re doing.” He walks back to the water hose and picks it up.

"I’m just helping you wash the car sweetie." She picks up the bucket and walks toward him.

He’s eyes are fixed on the white shirt clinging onto her body.

She holds out the bucket. “I’m going to need more water if we’re planing on getting this finished.”

He fills her bucket and she turns away.

"Thank you sweetie." Belle sits the bucket down and grins. She dips the sponge into the water and suddenly throws it at him.

Rumple magically stops the sponge in mid air and quickly turns it back on her, landing on her chest.

She immediately picks up the bucket, dumping the soapy water over him and hastily runs away.

He stands stunned for a moment and shakes off the water. “I’m getting you for that,” he snarls. Rumple chases her around the car, spraying her with the hose.

Belle runs around to the front of the Cadillac and swiftly climbs on the top. She laughs and breathing heavily.

Rumple glares at her with a mischievous expression. “You think I won’t shower you up there dearie?”

She smiles, shaking her head no.

"And what makes you think I wouldn’t?"

Belle begins unbuttoning her drenched shirt and gestures for her husband to come closer.

He holds out the sprayer, threatening to hit her with another stream.

She opens the shirt and massages her breast, gently tugging on her nipple.

Rumple stares at her for a moment, but doesn’t hold back from his threats and showers her with water.

Belle doesn’t flinch. She rubs her hands across her body, as the water trickles all over her. She opens her legs, sliding her hand between her thighs and strokes herself. “Mmm,” she hums. She closes her eyes and slowly falls back, laying down on the hood of the car.

Rumple continues to spray water, as he watches his wife pleasure herself.

"Oh, Rumple," she sighs, slipping two fingers into her opening.

He cuts off the water and changes the setting from shower to mist. Rumple walks up to the car and stand between her legs. “You didn’t stop me from spraying you.” He mists her and drinks the water from her belly button.

She arches her back and moans.

Rumple mists her again and puts his lips to her breast, slowly licking up the drops of water.

She moves her fingers inside herself faster. “Ahh.” Her body shudders.

He removes her hand from her folds, brings her fingers to his mouth and slowly sucks them, relishing her taste.

She sits up and kisses him, finding her scent on his lips. Belle rips his shirt open and snatches the sprayer away from him. “Look what I have.” She flashes the sprayer in his face, mocking him.

He puts his hands in the air. “So, this is what it all leads up too, stealing the hose from me.”

"Mmhmm," she hums.

"What are you going to do with it?"

Belle smiles, changing the setting to soak and puts the nozzle into his pants.

His eyes widen. “You wouldn’t.”

"You’re right sweetie, I could never do that to you." She draws him into her and kisses him.

Rumple slips his tongue inside her mouth and takes in her breath. He brings his hands down and places them on her face.

Belle squeezes the trigger of the sprayer and soaks the inside of his pants.

"Agh !" He jumps back, as she quickly removes the sprayer.

She changes the setting to shower and drowns his chest with a stream of water. “How do you like it?” she says laughing.

He backs up, waving his hands and magically ceases the water pressure from the hose.

Her eyes broaden, as she drops the hose and starts scooting back to the windshield.

Rumple charges towards the car and grabs her by her ankle, as she’s trying to make her escape. He pulls her into him, wrapping her legs around him and kisses her lustfully.

Belle rubs her hand across his wet chest and twist his nipple between her fingers. She unbuttons his pants and they fall straight to the ground.

He pushes her down onto the car and lean over her. “This is what you wanted the moment you stepped outside, isn’t it dearies?”

"You’ve figured me out."

"Oh, I knew the whole time."

"It wasn’t that much of a secret." She reaches down between them, takes ahold of his cock and strokes.

"Ahh…" he groans and closes his eyes, as his dick begins to stiffen to her touch.

She caresses his length until his fully erect, then guides him to her opening.

Rumple takes her hands and holds them down above her head. Pinning her between him and the Cadillac, thrusting inside her strong.

Belle arches her back and whimpers with every lunge of his hips.

Rumple pulls out of her and turns her over. He spreads her legs and kisses her down her back, his hard cock rubbing between her thighs. He grabs her ass and squeezes, then smacks his hand across it.

"Oh !" She enjoys the stinging sensation. "Do it again."

He rubs his hand around the red area and smacks her wet ass again.

"Oh, god Rumple !"

“You like that, don’t you dearie?”

"Mmm, yes."

He soothes her red cheek once more and gives her one last slap.

"Ahh…" she groans.

Rumple picks up the water hose and slips off her damp shirt, tossing it on the top of the car. He lightly squeezes the trigger, slowly dripping water down her back and slurps it off of her.

"Oh, Rumple," she murmurs.

He sits the sprayer on the hood of the car and slicks his cock back into her folds, pounding inside her deep.

"Ahh !" she cries.

The Cadillac rocks, as Rumple fucks his wife fiercely.

He grips her hips, as he drawing her against him faster. He closes his eyes and thinks about her breast against the car window, sliding all over the glass. That was the moment she truly had him.

Belle lifts herself from the hood and leans back against her husband. She reaches behind her and grips the back of his neck.

He licks and sucks on her earlobe, then kisses down the side of her neck. Rumple sucks on her skin and gently bites her, soothing afterwards with his tongue.

Belle moans to his embrace. “On the car,” she whispers.

Her words take him by surprise and stops his thrusts inside her. “What?” he heavy breathes in the side of her neck.

"You, get on the car." She pulls his dick out of her and quickly turns around. She kisses his lips, as she stokes on his cock. "Get on top of the car." She pushes him away from her and picks up the water hose.

Rumple kicks his pants from around his ankles and climbs on top of the car.

Belle stands back and watches him, then sprays his naked ass with water.

He shivers from the chill. “I’ve forgotten how cold that was.” He lays back on the windshield.

"Aww, I’ll warm you up sweetie." She drops the water hose and climbs on the car, mounting herself on top of him. She kisses him passionately, as she glides his length inside her slippery folds and rides him.

"Fuck, Belle !" He sits up and takes her breasts to his lips.

Belle pushes him back onto the windshield and holds his hand down above his head. The same way he did to her. She holds him down, as she moves against him, clinching the walls of her cunt around his cock. Belle has full control of her husband.

She’s driving Rumple over the edge. He needs to touch her. He needs to slip his fingers between her thighs, feeling the warmth of her wet folds. He can’t take much more without his hands on her body. Rumple breaks out of her grip and takes hold of her hips. He rubs his hands up the side of her body, savoring the feeling of her damp soft skin.

"Ah, I knew… I knew you wouldn’t last long." She places her hands on his chest and grinds against him faster. "You can’t help but to touch me," she sighs

Rumple closes his eyes, holding back the yearning to come. “Oh, Belle…”

She bits her bottom lip and her head falls back in pleasure. She takes ahold of his hand. “Rumple…” she whimpers and guides his hand between her legs. She reaches back, taking his balls in her hand and massages them. 

Rumple strokes his fingers over her clit and her body pulses. He rubs her faster, as her grip around his balls become firmer.

Belle’s knees slip on the surface of the wet car, but she retains her balance. She doesn’t know how much more Rumple can take and she needs to come with her husband. She removes her grip from him and places her hand over Rumple’s, massaging her folds. Together they caress their fingers over her pearl. “Oh, shit,” she whispers. Her body quakes from the erotic tingle rushing through her. She now feels her climax approaching.

Rumple’s body starts to tremble. He can’t hold off his urges any longer.

"Ahhh… Oh, god !"

"Belle…"

Their orgasm strikes, as they come together intensely. Both of their bodies stiffen and shudder to the release of their sexual desires.

The essence of their ecstasy drips down on the surface of the Cadillac. Rumple and Belle’s tantalizing car wash ends with a splash.

Belle’s body is weak and she collapse on top of Rumple. She rests her head in the crook of his neck.

He kisses her forehead and removes his fingers from her folds, bringing them to his lips for one last taste of her.

She brushed the wet hair out of his face a places little kisses on his cheeks. “Do you think we should open a car wash?”

"No," Rumple quickly answers, wrapping his arms around her.

She giggles, kissing him softly on his neck. “I think we could run a wonderful car wash.”

"Nothing would ever get done. Look at the prime example we’ve just set."

"You’re right." She kisses his chest. "I suppose it’s my fault."

"Actually, yes, yes it is you’re fault." He smiles.

Belle laughs to herself and moves off of her husband.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he asks.

"Now that we’re not doing anything, I’m getting cold." She reaches for the soaked white shirt from the top of the car and wraps is around her.

"So, you came out here, got what you wanted and now want to leave me out here alone. I think that’s a bit cruel dearie." He grins.

She smiles and fires back at him. “Why are you so surprised, you knew why I came out here and it wasn’t to help with the car.” She slides off the hood.

"Ouch !" He laughs to himself, climbing off the car. "You know, I just might stop hanging out with you."

"You can never do that. You love me too much."

"That’s very true." He wraps his arms around her and leads her to the house.

She puts her hand on his bare ass and squeezes.

"Hey ! What was that for?"

"Well, you got to spank mine."

He looks at her, places his hand under her chin and kisses her sweetly. “I love you, Belle,” he spoke into her lips.

"I love you too." She squeezes his ass again.

"You are really feisty today dearie… I like it."

"We can go inside and have another go in the shower."

"I like the way you think too." He takes her by the hand and guides her closer to the house. "Oh, wait, we can’t leave the yard a mess. Hold on one second sweetheart." He waves his hands and clears the back yard of their car wash fun.

"You still left the dirty, Rumple."

"We might want to wash it again tomorrow." He raise an eyebrow.

Belle smiles. “Okay.” She giggles, grabbing him by his ripped shirt and drags him into the house.

Rumple and Belle take their shower together and spends the rest of the evening inside.

The Cadillac sits out in the sun, covered in mud and grass, still streaked from the soapy water.

Night falls, as Belle and Rumple prepare for bed. Rumple glances out the window of their bedroom, looking down at the dirty car. He snaps his fingers and magically makes the car look shiny and new. Belle might be a little upset, but that a chance he’s willing to take. Rumple couldn’t go to bed with his Cadillac looking so grimy. He’ll just have to think of something else to do with his wife tomorrow.


End file.
